Two Years
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Bella takes a look back on the last eight years of her life, two at a time... Jake Bells


Two years.

It had been two years to the day since we broke up.

Edward and I had met in high school when I had transferred in sophomore year to be closer to my dad, Charlie. We got partnered up for a biology project and everything just escalated from there. He was always so sweet, the perfect gentleman and after agreeing to a date to celebrate our A+ he swept me off my feet. He took me to this wonderful Italian place in Port Angeles, opened the door for me and showed me to my seat. I was completely enamoured by the time he dropped me off at my front porch with a chaste kiss to the cheek and a goodnight. We were together all through high school, graduating together and moving into an apartment in Seattle where we both attended the University of Washington. He went into med school while I began working towards being an art teacher. There were talks of marriage and a white picket fence, but we had both agreed that until we were graduated that dream was to go on hold. We were the perfect couple, completely attuned to the other.

Edward would work late into the night often, not coming to bed for days on end. I wasn't worried or left with a neglected feeling, I knew that it was all for our future. He was going to graduate with a doctorate and work at his father's hospital while I taught art at a local school. I would take a year off when the children came then go back to teaching full time, the children spending time with their grandmother, Edwards mum Esme. It was the perfect life's plan, free from flaws.

Our second year at U.W hit us both hard. Classes were harder leaving less and less time open for each other. At first it was fine, we would sneak in quick kisses and hugs whenever we could and Sunday became our special day. We would cuddle on the couch, go out for a movie and dinner or just not leave our bed. Slowly the Sundays spent being lazy with each other began to dwindle. We each had simply too much work to do; I had to work on my portfolio and Edward was interning at the local hospital. Eventually they stopped all together.

Edward came home from the hospital one day in February and told me that he was sorry but he'd met someone else. Her name was Tanya and she had walked into the E.R with a sprained wrist. Sparks flew apparently.

I can honestly say that I didn't shed a single tear when he told me. I think that we both knew it was over, only he had been the one to confirm it. He gave me a final kiss and told me that he could only see me as a sister and that I was more than welcome to stay here, that he would move into the spare room. I agreed that it would work, and that I understood.

Slowly but surely we both began moving on with our lives. He and Tanya because quite serious so after she move in end of third year, I decided to move out.

This is where I am now, standing at the notice board in the coffee shop at the end of my street looking for a roommate.

_Friendly roommate wanted, preferably pre med._

No that's okay; I don't want to live with another med student. I heard feet beside me and snuck a glance at the person stapling a poster next to me. About six three, bronze skin, cropped black hair...Mmmm. He turned his head and smiled at me, his white teeth glowing and the sexiest smile I've ever seen I looked at his poster quick.

_Roommate wanted, room, and full access to the house. Must be able to deal with three mechanic students._

"So, how much for the room?" I asked tall, sexy and native.

He gave me a once over and gave me that sexy smile again. "Three hundred a month that includes utilities, you just have to pay for groceries but me Quil and Embry go once a month." He stuck out his hand. "Jacob Black."

I shook his hand and smiled back. "Bella Swan."

Jacob too me to his place for a tour of everything and told me that I could move in on the first of the next month if I chose to take the place. The living room was huge; the back and side walls home to three massive soft looking black couches, the front was occupied by a huge flat screen, a bookcase filled with movies and every console known to man including the elusive Dreamcast. We were touring the kitchen when the other occupants of the house came home.

"Hey Jake man did you post those flyers?" The taller one asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah I was doing that when I met Bella actually. Bella this is Quil and Embry."

The taller one, Embry, smiled. "Nice to meet you Bella I'm Embry Call."

"Quil Atera." He took my hand and kissed it.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice to meet you both. Jacob I think I'd like to take the room."

The next two weeks were spent getting to know my new roommates better. Embry was a sweetheart, very funny. Quil was adorable in his attempt to be suave. Sadly for him, Edward had provided enough gentlemanly behaviour to last a lifetime. I adored the boys, all three of them.

I couldn't wait to move in.

XOX

Today was moving day. Edward had happily helped me get everything into my truck and followed me to the house I would be now living, the Wolf house as Jacob called it. Once there I met Quil and Embry outside, they helped me bring all of my stuff inside and up to my room. The house was fairly large, my room being the second largest of four, Jacob's being the first largest. Embry and Quill were in two rooms connected by a wall on the left side of the upstairs, at the end of the hall was Jacob's room, mine next to it on the right hand side and then the bathroom next to my room. They were kind enough to provide a bed and even desk for me. Once all my boxes were in my room Edward went home and I grabbed my wallet.

I turned to Embry with a smile. "Thanks for your all your help guys, I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem Bella, were happy to have you here." Quil replied.

"Okay so I'm going to run to the store to provide some groceries, any specific you boys want for lunch?" I asked, slipping my jacket on.

They both shrugged and went into the living room. I sighed, grabbed my keys and left.

I pulled into the grocery store parking lot, grabbed a cart and walked into the store. I grabbed the essentials first; toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash etc then moved onto food. I finished my shopping, deciding on a pre cooked chicken and salad for lunch before heading back home.

I was just unloading the groceries when Jacob pulled up. He stepped out of his Rabbit in his greased up coveralls and walked over. "Do you need some help with that Bella?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Have you eaten yet? I was going to make Quil and Embry lunch for helping me unload all my stuff."

Jacob grabbed a few bags and walked with me to the house. We put the groceries down on the counter and he went upstairs to shower and change. I began chopping things for the salad and putting lunch together. I was setting the table when Jacob walked in, hair glistening with water wearing only a pair of sweats and a towel wrapped around his neck.

I practically drooled.

He smirked at me as if knowing my thoughts. "Lunch looks delicious Bells." He said coming up behind me.

I turned and smiled with a salad in my hands. "Thanks Jacob."

He stepped back a little and shook his head. "You're our roomie now Bells, you can call me Jake."

"Alright...Jake" I replied.

XOX

Jake and I developed a bond over the coming months. What started as playful banter became so much more, it became a companionship. We turned to each other for everything no matter how big or small. Jake became my best friend and I became his. As I was reaching the end of my final year I was up to my eyeballs in work, putting together my final portfolio, studying for finals and sending out my resume to every school in the district. By the time my exams were over and graduation was here I was a total wreck. I had only had a single interview so far and I still hadn't picked a grad dress. Not to mention I was exhausted from cramming for my exams, having spent the previous week without a single wink of sleep.

I was sitting on my bed, surrounded by catalogues and my laptop bawling like an idiot when Jake walked by.

"Bells what's wrong?" He called rushing to my side.

I sobbed a little. "Graduation is a week away I haven't picked a dress, found a job or anything! What am I going to do Jake? I don't want to have to move to Florida just for a job, but if I don't find one soon I'm not going to be able to afford to live here."

Jake pulled me close to him and hugged me while I cried. He kissed my head and told me not to worry, that he could call in a favour and get me a job at the garage he part timed at if I can't find a teaching job for September. He grabbed my face and smiled as he wiped the tears away. I stared deep into those gorgeous brown eyes and leaned up, placing a light kiss on his lips. Jake sat there dazed for a second so I did it again a little harder this time. He responded in kind gently at first. We quickly began to kiss each other fiercely, me tearing at his clothes as I climbed into his lap. Jake groaned as I ground into his lap. He pulled my shirt off over my head and threw it to the floor. It seemed like six months of desire for each other; six months of sexual tension had come to head. He was just unhooking my bra when we heard it.

"Jake? Bells? You guys home?"

We both sighed as we started to put our shirts back on. Jake gave me a look that let me know that this wasn't over and walked out of my bedroom, fiddling with the prominent issue in his pants. "We're up here Seth!"

Seth was a sweet seventeen year old that lived in our neighbourhood and worshipped the ground Jake walked on. I made my way downstairs to see Jake and Seth talking in the living room. Bypassing their conversation entirely I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a can of milk coffee from the fridge and grabbed my truck keys. I left the house to cool myself and go try and find a good grad dress.

I ended up with a cute knee length sapphire blue thing with bell sleeves and a pair of black ballet flats to go with it. It had only taken me an hour to find one so I stopped off at the nearest sports lounge for a drink before heading home.

I sat at the bar slowly sipping my drink and thinking about what had transpired between me and Jake. Was it simply comfort or did he actually feel for me on the level I felt for him. He had been a constant in my life since I moved in six months previous. I hadn't felt this way about anyone in a long time. Edward was my only love, so I didn't really have anything to compare to but him. What I felt for Jake was similar to what I felt for Edward, but not completely the same.

I was dazzled by Edward's good looks and gentlemanly ways when we first met and I loved him with my entire being. At the same time though, he didn't want me to get hurt in anyway so he put me on a fairly high pedestal.

With Jake though, he treated me like one of the guys and I liked that in the sense that he didn't really treat me any differently, but at the same time he still treated me like a girl. He gave me my space when I needed it, administered hugs when desired and made me feel alive.

I have always been a bit of an oblivious girl so this afternoon has surprised me a bit. I honestly wasn't expecting him to react in the way that he had. What was I supposed to do now?

I groaned and put my head on the bar.

"Well darlin' what's got a pretty lady you down?"

I looked up to where the Southern drawl was coming from and was accosted by beautiful green eyes and messy honey blonde hair. I smiled. "I've got myself a situation I don't know how to handle."

He sat down at the empty barstool beside me and ordered a whisky. He took a sip and sighed. "Start from the beginning."

I explained the whole situation to the beautiful stranger, starting with Edward and ending with earlier that afternoon. He swirled his drink ad he contemplated the situation. I have no idea what possessed me to pour out my heart to a total stranger but I felt better for it.

"Honey, seems to me like this Jake boy is crazy for you, why else would he do the things he does?" Texas explained. "He's still just a boy though so he's probably just a tad scared is all. At his age he don't know how to react to a beautiful lady comin' in like that and turnin' his world upside down, he probably sittin' at home right now, drinkin' and wonderin' how to woo a lady like you. Carpe diem darlin'."

I chuckled. The thought of Jake wooing me seemed ridiculous. "I should just go home now and tell him how I feel." I got to my feet and paid my tab. "Thanks Tex."

He tipped his drink to me. "Anytime darlin'."

XOX

I walked in the door with my chest puffed out like I'd never lost a war. I walked into the living room where Jake, Quil and Seth were duking it out on Super Smash Bros and stood right in front of Jake.

"What the hell Bella?!" He yelled.

I leant down, grabbed his collar and kissed him fiercely.

He gasped as I pulled away. "There now it's clear how I feel."

I turned on my heel and headed to my room. Closing the door behind me I shook with pent up adrenaline as I slid to the floor with a big grin on my face. I could hear Seth and Quil teasing Jake about it but whatever. He needed to know.

The rest was up to him.

XOX

It had been almost a month since that day and he hadn't mentioned anything about it. I on the other had had been wondering if I had done the right thing. Nothing had changed between us but there was still a thin veil of tension lingering. I watched him enter the kitchen where I sat eating breakfast before my interview. He sat down opposite me with an emotionless face.

"Bella we need to talk."

Should have seen that coming. "Okay, talk." I replied.

He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "About us. What do you want from me?"

"I want to be with you Jake. Simple as that." I said, putting myself out there.

"I want to be with you too Bells but I won't risk our friendship." He shrugged.

"Jake do you honestly think that our friendship will fuck up if we do what our hearts are telling us to do?" I could feel the tears building and tried to will them away.

He shook his head. "I don't want to lose you Bella; you're one of the most important people in my life right now."

"Jake you won't ever loose me as a friend. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time." I laid my hand on his arm. "I can't not have you in my life. If we break up then that's okay. We'll need time to get over it but after that we can go right back to how it is now. Please, just give us a chance."

He sighed. "I must be fucking nuts Bells; I want you too much to say no." He got up from the table and walked over to me, pulling me up with him. His arms wrapped me up tight. He bent his head to seal the deal with a kiss when the phone rang.

"God fucking damnit!" He yelled, letting me go and stalking over to the phone. He answered with a gruff hello and looked over. "It's for you Bella, it's your dad."

"Hey dad." I answered, taking the phone from Jake. "How is everything?"

"Good Bells, listen I was wondering if you'd like to come up Forks for the weekend, you can bring your friend if you like." Charlie responded. All I had told him about Jake was that he was a magnificent friend.

"That sounds good to me dad, let me ask Jake." I turned to my friend as he nodded. "Yeah Jake is in."

"Wonderful! I'll see you Friday?" Charlie asked eagerly.

I smiled at Jake who was starting to kiss his was down my neck. "See you Friday dad, love you."

I turned to my newly acquired boyfriend and sighed. "I'm not going to be able to stop you now am I?"

He shook his head and picked me up in his arms, carrying me toward the stairs. "We've got lots of lost time to recover."

I giggled as he kicked open his bedroom door and threw me on the bed. He gave me a feral look before he pounced.

XOX

Two years.

Two years to the day that Jake and I became an item.

I sit here now, at my desk watching my class of thirty practice still life while I grade tests. I hear a knock at my classroom door and look up. "Hey Tex."

Jasper Whitlock, my boss, smiles at me. "Hey darling' how goes the still life?"

"The kids are doing okay; they seem to have grasped the concept pretty good." I replied. Jasper, Tex as I called him was simply wonderful. He's a great boss and ever since that night in the sports lounge two years ago he's been mine and Jakes biggest fan.

He gave me that knowing smile of his. "Isn't it your anniversary today?"

I nodded. "It is indeed. Two years of bliss all thanks to you Tex."

He gave a low chuckle. "Oh you have a visitor, reason behind my visit. Want me to send him in?"

I nodded and put my pen down. "Go ahead."

Jasper opened the door and standing behind it was Jake, dressed to the nines and holding a bouquet of daisies. He walked in and handed them to me why my class 'aww'ed. I turned a beautiful shade of crimson and accepted them. "Thank you Jake they're gorgeous."

Jake smiled that sexy smile that made me weak at the knees all those years ago and did something that I will never forget. Slowly, in front of my class and employer, got down on one knee and produced a box while tears sprung up in my eyes.

"Bells, you walked into my life just when I needed you the most. When I saw you standing there in that coffee shop, hair windswept and fiddling with the hold in the sleeve of your favourite red sweater you it was game over. You captured my heart that day. You are so perfect Bells, that day you came home and kissed me I felt like I had just won the fucking lottery."

"Language Jacob!" I scolded, feeling a little foolish with tears running down my face.

He grinned at me. "Sorry Bells. I never realised what was missing in my life until you stepped into it, and I don't ever want to loose it. So, Isabella Marie Swan, make me complete. Marry me."

"Jake and Bells forever." I nodded as he slid the ring onto my finger. My class erupted into applause as we kissed quickly.

"Alright settle down. Darlin' you and Jake go home, I'm sure you've got lots of planning to do." Jasper said. "I'll finish up your class."

"Thanks Tex." Jake said, wrapping his arms around me and leading me to the door.

XOX

Two years.

Two years ago I became Isabella Marie Black. Second best day of my life.

First best being the day our son, Riley Jacob Black was born a year and a half ago.

I watched Jake and Billy, my father in law; chase Riley around the lawn of Billy's house in La Push, ironically very close to where I had grown up in Forks. Our fathers were the best of friends yet Jake and I never seemed to cross paths. I watched my boys with pride. I loved them both so dearly. Jake still thanks Jasper every time we see him and his lovely wife Alice for giving me the push I needed. Alice was actually the one who helped me organize our wedding. She had become a great friend to me over the years.

I watched Jake scoop Riley up into his arms while he screamed in protest, giggling like crazy the whole time. Wandering over to me, he dropped our son in my lap and smiled. "Having fun Bells?"

I grinned back at my gorgeous husband, loving the way his skin glistened under the hot July sun. "Of course Jake, Dad's almost done setting up the barbeque if you wanted to go help him while I go make salads."

Jake took his shirt off while I licked my lips. He slapped a hand to his bicep. "Men make fire to cook meat. Feed women and children." He grunted.

I laughed and gave him a kiss while Riley too off in search of Grandpa Billy. "Okay my big strong man, go cook meat."

He walked toward Charlie and the barbeque pit while Riley ran around him trying to get away from Billy.

I greeted Edward, Tanya and their three year old Max as they joined the party. I had never resented Tanya for stealing Edward's heart from me. In fact I am eternally grateful to her. For if she hadn't walked into Edwards life, Jake wouldn't have walked into mine. Edward and I still remained excellent friends, even though he and Jake had shared some glares when they first met, they patched things up eventually. "Hello Edward, how are things at the hospital?"

He shrugged. "Tiring, but what can you do? I adore my patients too much to leave them when they need me the most."

I understood him completely I felt the same for my students. We stood there, the silence comfortable as the smooth breeze flowed softly.

"It would have been ten years soon." Edward said quietly.

"Do you ever regret your decision?" I asked, I already knew the answer.

He shook his head with a smile. "Not for a second. We did the best thing for us after all."

"Yes, we did. I don't think we would have ended up as happy if we'd have left our relationship the way it was." I sighed "We'd have ended up suffocating each other. We both needed the sun."

Edward smiled and nodded. "I think your dad is calling us for supper."

I glanced over at my family at the table. I had everything a girl could possibly want in life. A great job, wonderful family, beautiful kid and husband that knew me inside out. I sat down at the table next to Jake and hugged him close. Giving him a light kiss on the cheek, he looked confused.

"Just felt the need to let you know how wonderful you are and how much I love you Jacob Black." I said, squeezing his hand.

He responded in kind. "I love you too Isabella Black. Always you."

XOX

**I honestly have no Idea where the inspiration for this came from as I am an avid yaoi writer and usually nothing else. I don't know I have never written a Twific before and although Edward displeases me intensely, I just didn't have it in me to make him this horrid dickhead that most writers do. I'm sorry, hate him or not Edward is not that kind of a person. Anyways, this will only be a oneshot purely because I have issues finishing fics because I get distracted easily.**

**Roxas x**


End file.
